Cómo domar una fiera
by Neutral HD
Summary: No era solo lo mucho que le atraía, era también esa necesidad de recordarle su propia humanidad. ¿Pero cuál era la forma correcta de acercarse sin morir en el intento?


**Dedicado a:** KillaCad, que hoy está de cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades, guapa! Espero que te guste este presente ;)

 **Aclaración:** Usé el tema de la segunda convocatoria de drabbles de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook), pero no está participando en ella (no cumple con el máximo de palabras que eran 500, este tiene 696). En mi defensa diré que no encontré forma de quitarle esas 196 palabras de más sin asesinar la historia haha~

* * *

 **Cómo domar una fiera**

No era solo lo mucho que lo atraía. Era esa necesidad de recordarle su propia humanidad, las necesidades de su cuerpo. De sacar a flote, aunque fuera unos minutos, todo lo que Heero reprimía para no errar en una misión.

Asaltarlo de noche podía no ser la mejor idea, pero Duo, tras mucho pensar en cómo acercarse sin morir en el intento, llegó a la conclusión que no había forma segura. Heero era peligroso como la misma muerte; tenía que estar dispuesto a arriesgar la vida.

Entró a la habitación con un subidón de adrenalina ante el peligro. Avanzó hacia el cuerpo dormido lleno de ansiedad por saber si tendría éxito o no. Se arrodilló en la cama con la decisión de luchar hasta el final. Eso no cambió ni cuando Heero despertó y le enterró la punta de su arma en la frente.

—Quiero besarte —masculló su sentida confesión, pero el cañón no retrocedió.

«Está bien —aceptó—, ese no es el camino». Avanzó sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado sobre sus tobillos y agradeció que no se hubiese tapado con una colcha. Eso haría todo más fácil. Se inclinó hacia adelante, obligando al arma a resbalar hasta su flequillo. Escuchó su nombre, susurrado como una fría advertencia y al enfrentar la violenta mirada azul, se dio cuenta que de verdad estaba enfrentando una fiera dispuesta a matar.

—¿Puedo sugerirte algo?

Silencio. El que calla otorga.

—Dispárame luego de que termine lo que vine a hacer.

Su cambio de estrategia fue bajar el pantalón de spandex y el bóxer. Inmediatamente tuvo que arreglárselas para sofocar cierta rebelión, traducida en un golpe del arma destinado a su sien. Solo entonces pudo capturar uno de sus testículos en el calor de su boca y no cedió en el forcejeo hasta escuchar un gruñido bajo, contenido.

Oía el seguro de la automática ir y venir, como si Heero no se decidiera entre dispararle de una vez o dejarlo continuar. Era la única prueba de su lucha interna. Duo lamió con más ganas. Aprovechar el tiempo de confusión era su especialidad y se las arregló para acomodarlo de modo que pudiera tocar su entrada con la lengua. De inmediato sintió el cañón enterrándose otra vez en su frente y susurró con miedo, más para él mismo que para Heero:

—Todo o nada.

Armarse de valor para proseguir fue cosa de costumbre. Durante la guerra también sentía miedo, pero siempre encontraba lo necesario para seguir adelante. No sería diferente esta vez, pensó al meterle un dedo dentro. Una bala en la frente sería lo único capaz de detenerlo.

Las caderas de Heero ondearon, de arriba a abajo y Duo sintió arder sus propias mejillas mientras lo preparaba.

Al acomodarse para penetrarlo, se preguntó por qué estaba teniendo éxito. Heero estaba acostumbrado a tener el control. El arma en su mano era una prueba de eso. No lo dejaría estar tan cerca si no tuviera la certeza de que podría meterle una bala en la cabeza apenas quisiera. O fracturarle el cuello en dos cuando menos se lo esperara.

Apenas ingresó en su cuerpo, los brazos de Heero rodearon su cuello. Duo sintió una corriente de miedo mezclado con placer y se concentró en moverse, sin parar. Los brazos no quebraron su cuello como esperaba. Solo se mantuvieron ahí, sujetándose, mientras se dejaba hacer.

Justo cerca de terminar, Heero pareció despertar del trance e intentó alejarlo. Duo pasó de sujetar su erección en un puño a acariciarle otra vez los testículos. La boca de Heero se abrió y su aliento caliente le dio en los labios. Duo se sintió eufórico cuando fue sorprendido con un beso salvaje que dio paso a una revelación: esa era la respuesta, a las fieras se les domaba por las pelotas.

Cuando estimó que era hora de huir, el fuerte agarre no cedió y lo mantuvo en su lugar. Duo apenas pudo moverse para salir de su cuerpo tras un avasallador orgasmo conjunto. No se atrevió a decir palabra y se quedaron así, unidos por el calor y sus respiraciones agitadas, aunque si esos eran sus momentos antes de morir, Duo no se arrepentía de nada.


End file.
